Don Shanks (stuntman)
| years_active = 1974–present | occupation = Actor, stuntman | birth_place = Piasa, Illinois, USA. }} Donald L. "Don" Shanks (born February 26, 1950) is an American actor and stuntman, known for his role as Michael Myers in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, and Nakoma, the Native American friend of the title character in the 1977 television series The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams. Biography Shanks was born in Piasa, Illinois in 1950. Shanks portrayed Michael Myers in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. In 2006, he appeared as Ben Willis, the infamous serial killer in the film I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer. Shanks, who is of Cherokee and Illini descent, appeared in the film The Last Sin Eater as an Indian chief. It was released in the U.S. on February 9, 2007. Filmography Actor *''Smothered'' (2016) - Self *''Little Bear and the Master'' (2008) *''The Last Sin Eater'' (2007) - Indian Chief *''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'' (2006) (V) - Ben Willis / The Fisherman *''Urban Legends: Bloody Mary'' (2005) (V) - Coach Jacoby *''No Dogs Allowed'' (2002) - Junior *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001) (TV series) - Guard #1 *''Water with Food Coloring'' (2001) - Thug *''Twice Today'' (2001) - Joe Oliver *''Primary Suspect'' (2000) - (Chief) Lance *''The Crow: Salvation'' (2000) - Guard #1 *''Ride with the Devil'' (1999/I) - George *''Made Men'' (1999) - Caleb *''The Tempest'' (1998) (TV) - Overseer *''Legion of Fire: Killer Ants!'' (1998) (TV) - Greywolf *''Truth or Consequences, N.M.'' (1997) - Vago Wiseguy #3 *''Walking Thunder'' (1997) - Blood Coat *''Last Resort'' (1996) - Walking Far *''Unforgivable'' (1996) (TV) - George *''3 Ninjas Knuckle Up'' (1995) (as Donald L. Shanks) - Charlie *''The Legend of Wolf Mountain'' (1993) - Simcoe *''The ButterCream Gang in Secret of Treasure Mountain'' (1993) (V) - Indian holding an axe *''Wind Dancer'' (1993) - Halfmoon *''Three Ninja's knuckle up'' (1993) - Charlie *''The Secret Of Lost Creek'' (1992) (TV series) - Charlie Little Elk *''The Indian Runner'' (1991) - Young Indian Runner *''Tripwire'' (1990) - Indian Fighter *''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' (1989) (as Donald L. Shanks) - Michael Myers/Man in Black *''Spirit of the Eagle'' (1989) - Running Wolf *''Stranger on My Land'' (1988) (TV) - Construction Worker #1 *''Louis L'Amour's Down the Long Hills'' (1986) (TV) - Ashawakie *''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' (1984) (as Donald L. Shanks) - Santa Climbing in Window *''Sweet Sixteen'' (1983) - Jason Longshadow *''Revenge of the Ninja'' (1983) - Chief *''Legend of the Wild'' (1981) - *''The Ghost Dance'' (1980) (as Donald L. Shanks) - Excavation Worker *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1979) (TV series) - Little Jim *''The Chisholms'' (1979) (mini TV series) - Enapay *''How the West Was Won'' (1979) (TV series) - Red Kettle *''The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams'' (1977–1978) (TV series) - Nakoma *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1977) (TV) - Uncas *''Guardian of the Wilderness'' (1976) - Teneiya *''The Adventures of Frontier Fremont'' (1976) - *''The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams'' (1974) - Indian Brave External links * *Don Shanks – The New York Times Article Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Illinois Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:People from Macoupin County, Illinois Category:American stunt performers